ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Coastline
Coastline is a map released in EA8. Characteristics Coastline is a water-based map, similar to Island and the two Archipelago maps. However, like Temple, it has extreme changes in elevation and focuses more on close-range combat, albeit to a much greater degree. Coastline consists mainly of a large island with a small cove surrounded by cliffs that increase in elevation further inland. The far side of the island is almost entirely sheer cliffs that are difficult to climb, acting as a de facto map boundary. Points of Interest Coastline has seven capture points, superseding Archipelago (Preview) as the map with the most capture points. The capture points are: Dock, Bridge, Spring, Bluff, Cliff, Town, and Harbor. Dock The Dock is one of the main capture points for the Eagles (or the Ravens in Reverse Mode). It is one of the lowest points on the map. It consists of a concrete platform fortified with sandbags, and defended by a TOW. An MG Jeep and two Quadbikes spawn on the platform. Two sets of stairs lead down from the platform to a floating dock where three RHIB's spawn. Bridge The Bridge is the other main capture point of the Eagles. It consists of a plateau fortified by sandbags and HESCO walls, with dirt roads leading to several nearby bridges that span a river dividing the island. Along with an MG Jeep and a Quadbike, a Helicopter spawns here. This is the ONLY aircraft on the entire map, which gives the team controlling the Dock and Bridge a significant advantage over the other team. Spring The Spring is one of the main capture points for the Ravens. It consists of a small lagoon surrounded by steep cliffs on three sides. A single RHIB spawns in the water, providing a means of traveling out into the open sea. A dirt road provides a means of traveling inland. Apart from the natural cover provided by the cliffs, and its distance from the more contested areas, this is one of the least heavily fortified points on the map. Bluff The Bluff is the other main capture point of the Ravens. HESCO walls surround the flag, while a TOW provides static defense. An MG Jeep and a Quadbike spawn here. A set of stairs provides a way down the steep face of the bluff to a dirt road that leads along the coast to the Harbor. Another dirt road on the opposite side of the point leads to a bridge that takes the team into the Town. Another Quadbike spawns by a house on the far side of the bridge, though this is not part of the capture point. Cliff The Cliff is the highest point on the map. A set of ruins fortified by HESCO walls and sandbags overlooks the rest of the map from the cliff. A staircase set into the side of the cliff provides a faster way down than the dirt roads leading to and from the point. An MG Jeep and a Quadbike spawn here. Town The Town is essentially the center of the map, not just geographically, but also that it is the area where the most intense fighting is likely to take place. The tightly spaced buildings and narrow alleyways make the Town the go-to spot for close-range combat. The Town is also subject to the changing elevation of the map, with parts of it set at different heights. The flag is located in what is likely the town square. Capturing it is difficult, as the square is almost entirely out in the open with little to no cover, and players/bots are thus subject to enemy fire from all sides. One of the most distinctive features of the Town is its large construction site, complete with a large yellow crane. There is a ladder you can climb on (defalt key F) to help you get on top of the crane. It is a very good sniper lookout. The multi-level scaffolding provides many paths and vantage points throughout the Town. Harbor The Harbor is the largest and most heavily fortified of the water-based points on the map. Apart from being surrounded by steep cliffs on two sides, the natural barriers of the cove, and the Town to its back, it is fortified by pillbox bunkers. A Gunboat and an RHIB spawn at its docks, while an MG Jeep and a Quadbike spawn by the bunkers. Lighthouse The Lighthouse is an capture point, situated on a peninsula on the southern side of the cove. An MG Jeep and a Quadbike spawn here. Another feature is there is a supply crate at the top of the Lighthouse, and like the crane, you have to go up the ladder to reach the top. The lighthouse actually glows at night, its light actually sweeping across the whole map. The Lighthouse is also the significant area for a secret cutscene. Waterfalls There are several waterfalls in various parts of the map. The most significant of these is on the river between the Bridge and the Cliff. Category:Maps & Places